Son Of Neptune Different Alternate Ending
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: The End Of Son Of Neptune I Wanted a different ending SO I Made one  : CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SON OF NEPTUNE, Dont like it dont read it  : Of Course its about jason, percy, camps etc :D ENJOY!


**(This is before the Greeks sailed to roman camp and after the son of Neptune… it like gives out a different alternate to the ending of son of Neptune just after Percy is named praetor, leader of the Roman camp) DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT READ Son Of Neptune!**

* * *

><p>Camp half-blood was under attack by the followers of Gaea and lead by Porphyrion…<p>

Jason growled orders towards the campers and told them to obey his orders by allowing kids under the age of 11 to fight no matter what, Annabeth argued against Jason, claiming that there was strict rules that abided campers under 11 years were not be allowed to enter attacks and were to help move supplies and help out injured campers but was soon over ruled by Jason snapping at her claiming he was the leader, and she was to follow his orders…

Annabeth growled "who does he think he is! Just because he went on a quest and saved Hera and destroyed some monsters doesn't mean he rules the place" stalking off to with Thalia, Leo and Piper alongside, Thalia sighed "Annabeth he's meant to lead this camp to the roman camp, you need to trust him and well he was sent by Hera to do that job so just let him have his moment okay? So he's the leader now so get over it." Annabeth froze and

stared at Thalia, "how could you even begin to think he's the leader of this camp? Camp half-blood, Greek Camp! He's a roman and even tho he's your brother he's still a roman and is to suborn to believe so and he will never get everyone to follow his commands." Snapping at Thalia and grabbing a shield and marching off to the fighting, turning back at Thalia and whispering "I think your forgetting who's the _real_ leader here thals, since your forgetting I guess nobody cares he's _Gone!_" snapping the last of her sentence and turned and walked off

leaving a wide-eyed hurt Thalia beside Leo and piper. Piper bit her lip and looked at Thalia "who's the real leader Thalia?" Thalia swallowed thickly; distant eyes and replied "the real leader….uhm, Percy's the camp leader besides Chiron and Mr.D… _Perseus Jackson... if Percy were here this battle wouldn't even be here." _Mumbling the last of her sentence, Piper looked at Leo nervous; looked back at Thalia "you mean Annabeth's boyfriend?" Thalia just nodded "yeah…uhm, hurry up and get suited you going to need it… looks like Porphyrion is leading this battle" Leo's mouth dropped, Piper gasped "Porphyrion is meant to be gone…" Thalia sighed "yeah he's meant to be gone but lately the gone don't stay gone when Gaea is wakening" the trio then got ready and faced the battle…

The battle wasn't going so well many of the campers were severely injured, open wounds unable to mend because of the overload of ambrosia and nectar, Jason was off battling Porphyrion without much success as he was unable to wound Porphyrion, Piper was right behind Jason fighting three hellhounds at once and needed help badly, piper called out to Jason "Jason! Help I can't defend these hellhounds much longer! Please!"

Jason; ignoring Piper's plead for help and continued to fight off Porphyrion, suddenly one of the hellhounds found the weak spot in Pipers defence stance and took her down; covering her body and growling, and snapping at her face. Jason looking back at piper and saw her need for help but couldn't do nothing about it continued to fight Porphyrion.

Euphie an undecided seven year old was fighting against a hellhound with a dagger was going horribly wrong as she had many cuts and wounds across her chin and legs, arms. Euphie was weakening as she lost energy fighting off one hellhound but without warning when she was close to dying, the hellhound proof into dust in her face; coughing and looking up to see what happened she saw a sword where the hellhound was and holding that sword was a man wearing a navy hooded cape, she could barely make out the man's face but saw his eyes…

Euphie looked into the man's eyes and recognized the colour, Sea-green eyes looked back at euphie holding surprise, and anger, Percy Jackson was standing right in front of her. Percy saw euphie and anger boiled within him; he whispered harshly "What in Hades are you doing in the battlefield Euphemia Lake!" opening her mouth like a fish breathing for air

she replied "I'm only doing as I was told perce!" Percy's eyes widened and looked around and saw campers under 11 years old fighting within the battle; turned back to Euphie and withdrawn his sword and sheathed in his belt and bent down and picked Euphie up and carried her back to camp muttering "nobody under the age of 11 years should be in battle!"

walking over to the infirmary and placing her on a cot, "Euphie listen to me, on no reason will you be allowed to leave the infirmary even if they heal you quickly, is that understood?" Euphie nodded to Percy who nodded back and placed a kiss on Euphie's hair "you don't know how much trouble I would be in if you got severely hurt euph" walking away and back into battle with his hood hiding his face and pulling out his sword, back into battle.

Piper kept on fighting against the hellhound and successfully destroying the hellhound on top of her and to find out the other two hellhounds were defeated by a man in a hooded cape; eyes widening and raising her dagger and putting her in a defence stance, cautious to whom the man is. "Who are you and why are you wearing that hood? Take it off and let me see your face" hearing a chuckle come from the man and becoming slightly dazed by the warm smooth; amused voice "not right now uhm, camper " piper interrupted "my name is Piper thank you" "right Piper… your new camper right? Haven't seen you before… Hmm anyhow if I did take off this hood the monsters would see who I am."

Piper narrowed her eyes "so what if the monsters see your face I bet it is as hideous as the rest of the monsters!" Percy smiled; replied "my, my Piper you are definitely like your mother Aphrodite, she's cheeky, and nosy anyway if the monster were to find out who I am, the more monsters would come, Zeus knows how many but it would not turn out good okay? Trust me Piper I'm here to help this camp…" his voice was warm and gentle as he came closer and gave her a ambrosia square and put a hand on her shoulder urging her to sit,

she obliged and sat and looked up at him; whom knelt in front of her and stared right into her eyes. "Trust me Piper and this battle will end quickly enough... I don't want to see anymore campers injured, so please trust me and sit down and chew that square carefully" Piper has never seen eyes like his before they were truly distracting yet so beautiful, Sea-green eyes; she whispered to him "are you a demi-god?" affirmed with a nod from Percy "I'll trust you but I've never seen eyes like yours… whose your godly parent?" Percy could hear the curiously bleed out of her; his eyes soften to silk, and became warm and protective "all will be revealed after I have ended this battle piper" giving her his Percy half-loped smile leaving her breathless "be right back Piper…" giving her a wink and stood and turned to face Porphyrion and Jason…

Percy scanned the area and saw his friends and what angered him in the first place was the young campers whom wasn't meant to be there in the first place; He Let out a Loud whistle, loud enough to hurt the ears of people in the underworld, every monster, camper and Porphyrion and Jason to stop their fight and look towards Percy. Percy coughed and spoke "_CAMPERS_ anyone under the age of _11 years_ is send their demi-god behinds STRIAGHT back to Camp! You Campers Should not disrespect that RULE! It is crucially important! NOW GET YOUR ARSE'S BACK TO CAMP NOW!" Piper has never heard a person's voice so full of authority and Power and most of all Anger…It made her shiver and cower in fear.

Jason looked at the hooded man and yelled at the young campers who were retreating back to camp "GET BACK HERE AND HELP FIGHT YOU COWARDS, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT IDIOT AND LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS YOUR LEADER! AND GET BACK TO THE FIGHT" the young campers froze and looked back to the hooded man and inch towards the battle slowly,

Percy looked towards Jason; eyes darkening and stalk towards Jason and snarled "You may think your this camps leader ROMAN but YOU WILL NOT PUT YOUNG CAMPERS AT RISK FOR YOUR INSECURITY ABOUT LOSING THIS FIGHT AND YOU WILL NOT OVERRIDE MY RULE ABOUT YOUNG CAMPERS YOU VILE IMBECILE!" suddenly Jason was in the air screaming in pain and thrown against Thalia's tree, Percy looked towards the young camper and ordered them to go and they did. After the young campers left,

Percy looked at Porphyrion and snarled "Leave this camp or I'll tear you limb from limb, skin from skin, muscle from muscle, stop your blood flow and then destroyed your soul and essence that not even Gaea can save you" Porphyrion eyes shown fear, but shook with laughter "I'm Porphyrion, I'm a giant, I rose from the mud created by the blood of the deity Ouranos. You dare terrorise me boy? Who are you? You make out to be a strong boy by the look of your aura…hang-on wait a moment..."

Percy laughed and shook his hood off his head and showed Porphyrion his face and snarled; emotionless, and dark "My name is Perseus Jackson Percy for short, I'm the son of Poseidon, I'm Hero of Olympus, and now I'm Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of the Roman Camp, I have defeated many monsters, Titans, deities, giants and withhold the sky upon my shoulders, my soul ripped apart from my body, even contained the curse of Achilles when I cross the Tiber river**(I know he lose his curse in the Tiber River but I'm making him seem badass and totally dangerous and powerful. Sorry if I offend you people)**, I'm able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by myself and monster's fear my name… so I suggest you leave before I tear you apart." Porphyrion eyes shown the fear from before but that fear was now permanent in Porphyrion's eyes, monster immediately dropped their weapons and several metres away cowering away from Percy.

Percy took one step forward near Porphyrion who move back a step, Percy lifted his arm and moves the sleeve up his arm, and on his wrist was the symbol of Chaos… Porphyrion gasped in panic and took another step in reverse and Percy smirked "I also forgot to mention I recently received the 'Blessing Of Chaos' Now Porphyrion are you willing to leave now?" dropping his arm but his sleeve stayed.

Porphyrion gulped and looked Percy in the eyes "The Blessing of Chaos Is Unbelievably RARE! How did you get that blessing! No Wonder Gaea wants you alive and on our side… Join us Perseus, the gods don't know how powerful you are! If they did they would kill you won't they? Hmm they had discussed your death many times haven't they Perseus? Zeus and the rest of the Olympians are afraid of you aren't they? You killed Kronos by yourself where the Olympians had to fight together to overthrow him. Now I'm beginning to understand why you have the blessing… I'm so ancient, but now you stand before me I've never been so afraid of a demi-god….. Join Us Perseus"

Porphyrion Coaxed Percy; whom growled dangerously at Porphyrion "I'll never betray my father, family, friends, and especially this camp! Leave now or I'll send you personally to Chaos! NOW LEAVE! OR I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF CHAOS!" Porphyrion looked terrified beyond belief but bowed to Percy and ordered his army to leave, Percy called out to Porphyrion "Tell Gaea if she dares to touch this camp, I'll kill every single giant, titan, and rip her deity apart as slow as I can and let me tell you kronos may control time but when I come into the picture, let's say he has nothing on me… are we understood Porphyrion?" Porphyrion nodded and left leaving a camp shocked and scared of Percy…

Percy shoved his sleeve down and sighed; turned towards piper whom was sitting behind him and knelt down and felt her forehead telling her "I did tell you once people find out who I am, everyone will panic and thank you for trusting me Piper" Piper who was amazed, terrorised, scared, hurt, all at the same time just replied with "Your Pe..Percy? Annabeth's Boyfriend?"

Percy's eyes widened and stood up and scanned the area for Annabeth… He found her, letting out a sigh of relief she was severely hurt, he rushed towards her and grabbed her up in his arms, and swinging her around whispering "I'm so sorry Annabeth, I'll never forgive myself for leaving you here alone…again… I'm Sorry" Annabeth realized what was happening and begin to squeeze the death out of Percy; crying out hysterically into his shoulder "3 we..eks Peeercy, Ur makin a hab...it this! Thank the fates you didn't get shot out of a volcano this time!" hitting him lightly on the shoulder, Percy laughed sheepishly "I think we should have a council meeting, I got a lot to explain don't I?" Annabeth pulled back and looked him in the eyes that totally showed the answer, right now she didn't care others were watching, she missed him so that was a good excuse for smashing her lips against Percy's.

After three minutes campers started to walk back towards camp leaving behind Percy and Annabeth full on snogging, piper, Leo, Thalia, Jason, Grover, Malcolm, Clarisse, Chris, Rachael, Stolls, Katie, Will Chiron, Mr.D were still there just staring at Percy and Annabeth before Grover Coughed loudly which cause to break the snog.

Annabeth blushed and looked away; Percy on the other hand had his known dazzling smile, Grover had to bit his lip from laughing as Thalia gave Percy an accusing look "as much as we all love seeing you both happy, Don't do it in front of us! Jeez! And Percy Jackson how in Zeus' name are you here! You meant to be stuck at that Roman camp! And you just threw my brother!" Percy rolled his eyes and disconnected from Annabeth

but held her hand and replied to Thalia "Well hello to you too loving cousin, I'm here because we I wanted to be here and after doing a quest that involved defeating an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts, help free Thanatos aka god Of Death so he could be able to close the doors of death then, transforming into a hurricane while I was attacking the ghosts and manages to retrieved the golden eagle after that hazel and frank needed to defeat Alcyoneus…then I shoved Riptide into the ground and the ice around me started breaking and people seriously the ice in Alaska is COLD!

But that fall was barely nothing compared to the time fell off St. Louis Arch….. after hazel, frank and myself we saw Camp Jupiter under attack and like I always do… go and help and they discovered that I saved the golden eagle in Camp Jupiter the romans let me lead them into the battle by challenging the giant Polybotes to a duel…

THEN Finally beat the giant after a treacherous battle by smashing Terminus' broken head into the giants head because you can't defeat a giant without a god and then Camp Jupiter named me praetor, leader of the Roman camp after all that stuff I went to sleep like I did after the last war and then I was confronted by Hera in a dream! I mean seriously I've had enough of her! She called me 'loose cannon'!

Geez that goddess drives me up the wall after I woke up I told them I'm coming back here to find out how they are getting to camp Jupiter and then I find THIS CAMP under attack I mean geez I'm only one person! And that's all about this mystical quest I went on" Percy takes huge gulps of air and sighed "besides Hera trying to take away my memory which she failed at to mention because nobody is taking away my memories, so Hera sent me to Olympus and sent instructions to Zeus to do try and take away my memories because she couldn't and

Then Zeus couldn't and they had to split my soul away from my body so they could try again THAT didn't work and well when my soul was split from my body I just casually met chaos and all that stuff with the blessing is for another day because explaining all this is really tiring me out! So if you don't mind me going to my cabin and catching some snooze I'll be happy if you don't wake me before tomorrow" Giving them a smile and kissing Annabeth on the cheek he made a bee-line straight towards the Poseidon cabin…

Mr.D chuckled "well we sure got some information out of him for now let him rest, he just defended to camps from Gaea" shaking his head and walking to the big house leaving everyone awed, and amazed at Percy…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

**I kinda thought of something like this and thought you peoples would like it (: Sorry if you didn't!  
>I'm kinda obsessive with the idea of 'the Blessing Of Chaos' and making Percy badass (: PEACE OUT I need to catch some snooze too! <strong>


End file.
